


drabbles and poems  -  silly

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2003-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short pieces in one place</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. clerihews

Elladan and Elrohir  
Were so accomplished they had little to fear  
Except being mistaken for one another…  
Which happens when you look exactly like your brother.


	2. double dactyl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short pieces in one place

Higgeldy Piggeldy  
Brave son of Denethor  
searched for a valley by  
the Bruinen

Smiling, he told all the  
fair maids of Rivendell  
“You’ll like me better when  
I am Sean Bean.”


	3. notes about the poems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short pieces in one place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Most of these short silly works were written in the [ verse and adversity](http://henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=272) forum. If you would like information on the forms, or would like to see the many other fine and silly examples people have written there, please join us!


	4. A Modern Girl in Middle Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short pieces in one place

A Modern Girl In Middle Earth

 

When I found Tolkien Fandom  
I learned that I would rue  
the day my fellow fans found out  
I'm now a "Mary Sue."  
A Modern Girl in Middle Earth -  
it's not a fantasy!  
The cause was Peter Jackson  
and my local AMC.

I saw my Gandalf's world-wise face  
and much to my surprise  
I looked into a face I knew  
when Strider's slate-grey eyes  
reflected in the firelight  
inside an Inn at Bree  
and wept when Gondor's son proclaimed  
"I would have followed thee..."

So I have broken all the rules-  
I love the valiant men  
I travel with the fellowship,  
(again and again and again!)  
I fight with them, I laugh with them -  
The book gave them to me  
but Peter let me take them home on extended dvd!

 

 

 

********

for Chris, who drove...

I received an e-mail from a nice young man in Australia who is working on a media project and was looking for "creatively expressed written or visual efforts from lovers / fans of the first film (Fellowship of the Ring), on why they love it so much..."

I do love it, Paul.


	5. Squeaky Wheel  / a drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short pieces in one place

Squeaky Wheel

The noise of tortured metal, pleading over and over for relief, had drawn me from my bed. I stood, unguarded in that moment, half asleep, and looked into the bright black eyes that surely must regard me as its personal hamster-god.

It considered every movement of my hand as I let a drop of sweet oil fall against the shaft.

And bit me, drawing blood.

So, you win again, Thorongil. Even after all these years, I am to have not the slightest satisfaction.

I shall give the creature to my elder boy. He seems fond of dealing with little monsters…

 

 

*******

For Dwim, to satisfy the “All Good Beasts,” “Monster,” and Drabble Mini-Challenge #2 (in honor of “In the Shadow of Númenor”) So many references for just 100 words… and to satisfy the cry “Won’t someone just write the damn hamster story?”

The title is also meant as a veiled homage to Lady Dwim herself, who has caused so many of us to exclaim, “OK, I’ll write the dratted thing, just let go of my leg!!”

My last line is not meant to represent me falling away from my new sensitive new-age guy way of looking at Denethor. Sometimes I can’t resist the moment…


End file.
